Ruined
by katienicole426
Summary: She'd walked away from everything. Her mate, her kits, her apprentice, her Clan. All for a stupid tom that made empty promises.
1. Chapter 1

Streamfur buried her nose in her paws and tried not to let all her emotions overwhelm her. "I'm so sorry." She whispered to nobody, yet everyone at the same time. Her mate, Reedleg, had been nothing but nice to her and she'd given him up for a rogue, a cat who was completely worthless. Her two kits, Ripplekit and Puddlekit, wouldn't know their mother. About now they would be four moons, and had only known Streamfur until they were a moon old. Her apprentice, Oakpaw, had just become an apprentice a couple days before Streamfur had left. Streamfur wasn't an especially important member of the Clan, but she would be missed.

"_Run away with me." He murmured. Streamfur had met Streak a mooon earlier and he'd already convinced her to leave everything she'd ever known on a whim. Streamfur nodded slowly. "I hope you realize what I'm giving up to be with you."_

_Streak purred. "I do, and I really appreciate it. Why don't we leave tomorrow night, when all the cats are asleep."_

_They touched noses gently and Streamfur's mind was made up. She left her life the next night._

The blue-gray she-cat clawed herself softly across the nose. "Why did you do this?"

Streak had never loved her, he'd only wanted to get revenge on Riverclan for killing his former mate. He'd gotten a group of rogues to attack her, but she'd managed to run away before she'd taken too many hits. Now she had nothing to live for.

**Yo! I just thought of this story while I was watching teen mom, so read and review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Streamfur stood slowly, stretching her aching muscles. Cuts covered her sides and pieces of her pelt were dangling off. She looked a mess. Yawning, she stepped out of the small bramble shelter she'd built for herself. The air smelled fresh, like it did after it rained. She didn't catch the scent of any other cat so she set out to go hunting. This territory was unfamiliar to her, none of the Clans lived on it, so she had no idea what awaited her. It was leaf-fall so prey wouldn't be too scarce. A little mouse nibbled on a beech-nut, only pawsteps away from Streamfur, so she bunched her haunches and leaped on the prey. She gave it a quick nip to the neck and it lay still. She dug in and finished the fresh-kill quickly. Now that her belly was full, she felt refreshed and ready to make her next decision. Should she go back to the Clans? Of course. Living as a loner was completely out of the question. But then again, how would Riverclan receive her? They didn't know that she'd left with a rogue, but she was gone. Maybe they thought she'd died. But how could she know? Streamfur whipped her head back and forth, trying to clear her mind.

"Ahem."

A small cough made the blue-gray she-cat jump and get down in a crouch, ready to attack. A black she-cat stepped out of the undergrowth and dipped her head gracefully. "Welcome. I've been waiting for you."

Streamfur snorted a little at the small she-cat. By the looks of her, she was a kittypet, and what kind of a Clan cat would she be if she consorted with kittypets?

"Just come with me." The she-cat meowed. Streamfur sniffed the air cautiously. "Why should I trust you?"

"My name is Lichen." The cat's eyes shone a bright green as if to back up her name.

"I don't trust you with my name."

Lichen rolled her eyes, all gracefulness leaving her. "Seriously? Your name is Streamfur, you're one of the Clan cats. I know who you are."

Streamfur crouched down again, ready to pounce. "How do you know that?"

Lichen sat down. "You were talking in your sleep. I'm not one of your medicine cats that knows things from nowhere."

"They know those things from Starclan." Streamfur muttered defensively.

"Yeah right, and I can talk to birds." Lichen laughed mockingly.

"Starclan is real." The Riverclan cat argued. "I've grown up learning about it."

"Whatever." Lichen meowed, obviously still not believing. "Just come with me. You're hurt and you need some help. My human will help you. It looks like one of your ribs is broken, and your medicine cat doesn't know how to fix that."

Streamfur sighed and noticed that a sharp pain stabbed her side. She nodded and Lichen led her through the sparse undergrowth to a small hut. The black she-cat yowled loudly and a twoleg came running out. Streamfur jumped and tried to run, but now that she was aware of her rib, she couldn't ignore it anymore.

"Let her pick you up." Lichen whispered, rubbing against the twoleg. It bent down and grabbed at Streamfur with it's clumsy paws. She yelped a little and the twoleg held her gently, poking at her side. When it hit her broken rib she yowled angrily at it and it called something at the hut. Another twoleg came barreling out of the hut with a small jingly thing in its paws. It climbed into a monster and the twoleg carrying Streamfur followed it. She wriggled, trying to get out of the twolegs paws, but it hurt too much so she gave up after only moments of moving. The monster made a rumbling noise and they started to sway back and forth for a while, but it soon stopped. Streamfur sighed softly, the movement was starting to make her belly ache. The twolegs climbed out of the monster and Streamfur looked around, trying to figure out where she was. Huge huts stood with twolegs everywhere. There were more in this one area than there were in all of greenleaf by the river in her territory. She struggled a little, but the twoleg made a strange noise that was surprisingly soothing. They walked into a hut and it looked like the sun had been magnified over and over again, it was so bright. Streamfur shut her eyes and when she finally opened them, she was in a small room with a metal platform. The twoleg set her on it and yet another twoleg came in and began probing her side. She glared at it and realized that it was the cutter! She felt a sharp pain in her leg and everything got blurry. The twolegs began to sway and then everything went black.

**Hi! Just wondering if anyone is reading this and if it's a good story! Puhlease review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Streamfur opened her eyes, but everything was unfocused. She blinked, but she was too groggy to make out what was around her. It didn't smell like the forest, but it wasn't too much like twolegs either. Her eyes kept shutting so she gave up and went back to sleep.

"Wake up!" Came an excited meow. Streamfur yawned and this time when she opened her eyes, they stayed open. Lichen was sitting in front of her, calm and collected, with a young tortoiseshell she-cat.

"Who's this?" Streamfur asked, trying to ignore the pain in her side. The little she-cat wiggled happily. "My name is Jenna. I live with the twolegs with Lichen."

Lichen rolled her eyes. "Not really. I lived with the twolegs until we moved here and they got Jenna and Sissy, the dog. Now I live outside because I don't like Sissy."

"She's not that bad." Jenna argued.

"Where am I?" Streamfur interrupted.

"Right outside of our twolegs' home." Jenna laughed. "How could you not know that?"

Lichen cuffed the young cat over the head. "She just had surgery, mouse-brain."

"Why did you call her that?" Streamfur meowed. "That's something the Clan cats use."

"They live not very far away from here." Jenna explained. "Sometimes we overhear them when we go on their territories."

"Streak told me that we were going far away from the Clans."

Jenna burst out laughing and sprawled out on the ground. Lichen shook her head with exasperation. "Jenna still has to learn how to act in front of other cats. Streak is one of our neighbor cats. He lives just over the fence." The black she-cat tilted her head at the fence behind her. Streamfur growled a little. "Streak is a lowlife rogue. How can he live next door to you?"

"He's an outdoor cat, more so than Lichen." Jenna answered. "He's a jerk though. Ever since his mate was killed by that Riverclan cat, he's been nothing but rude. How do you know him?"

Streamfur's pelt burned. "I left my Clan for him. I met him one night and kept meeting him for many moons. I fell in love with him. As soon as I left our territories, a group of cats he'd gathered attacked me."

Jenna and Lichen's ears flattened. Streamfur narrowed her eyes. "What?"

The younger she-cat pawed a little at the ground. "We were kind of in that group. He said that you were the one that killed Maxine, his mate, and we liked her a lot. But as soon as we saw you, we realized you weren't the one. She was killed by a darker cat. That's why Lichen found you and tried to help you."

"We're sorry about Max and Leah. Max was the gray cat with a small white spot on his chest, and Leah was the brown tabby with the mean looking amber eyes."

"She dealt me the blow that broke my rib, I think." Streamfur groaned. "By the way, when will I feel better?"

"About two moons." Jenna guessed. "When Maxine broke three ribs it took six moons, so I would assume it would only take two for just one."

_Kittypets aren't all that dumb, _Streamfur thought to herself. Jenna sniffed the air. "Squirrel." She ran and jumped onto the fence and disappeared, only to return after just moments. A black squirrel hung from her mouth and she dropped it at Streamfur's feet. The Clan cat sniffed it warily. "What is this?"

"A black squirrel." Lichen chuckled. "It may seem strange, but the twolegs moved some of them here and they taste much better than the normal squirrels."

Streamfur shrugged, the cats seemed nice enough, so she took a bite and Lichen's statement made perfect sense.

"It's really good." She murmured through a mouthful of the fresh-kill. She ate as much as she could, but the squirrel was extremely filling. She stood and stretched, her side feeling better now that she was full. "Do you think we could go for a walk?"

Lichen shook her head. "Our owners will be very upset if you leave, so it's best if you stay still for a couple more days."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey." Streamfur mewed, watching Lichen jump from the fence. It had been five days since she'd come out of surgery and her rib was starting to feel better.

"Do you think you can jump the fence?" Lichen asked. Streamfur stood up and stretched. "I think so. My side isn't really hurting that bad."

The black she-cat nodded. "Okay then, try and jump the fence."

Streamfur padded over to the tall fence and bunched her haunches. She jumped and ignored the pain and tried to take in her new surroundings. Lichen sat beside her and rubbed against her to get her attention. Streamfur glanced at her and saw her staring at a rabbit. The Clan cat leapt quietly off the fence and slunk through the short grass to try and catch the rabbit. She wasn't used to catching prey in short grasses, and the rabbit noticed her almost immediately. It ran into a small hole and Streamfur sat down, defeated. Out of nowhere a gray tom burst from a line of trees and stuck his paw down the hole. A tiny rabbit came out and the cat bit it, killing it instantly. Lichen flashed past Streamfur and tried to catch the big rabbit that came out after it. The tom hissed and Lichen turned around and ran back to Streamfur. The tom reached in again and three more little rabbits came out, and he killed each one quickly. The mother rabbit stood helplessly about ten rabbit-hops away. The tom got two of the baby rabbits in his mouth and carried the other two under his chin. He crossed a dirt Thunderpath and ran towards a big hut.

"Who was that?" Streamfur asked, obviously impressed. Lichen sighed. "That was Max. If you think that Streak was tough, you'll be blown away by Max."

"I kind of already am." Streamfur breathed. "I've never seen any cat do that."

"He developed his own hunting technique." Lichen explained. "He scoops one baby out of the hole and when the mother comes out, he acts like he's going to get her, and when she runs away, the rest of the babies come out and he kills them all."

"Can he eat all four of those?"

Lichen shook her head. "Of course not. Now, I'm going to tell you something you're not going to believe."

Streamfur rolled her eyes. "I doubt it. I saw that, so I think he's capable of anything."

"His best friend is a dog." Lichen meowed. Streamfur's jaw dropped. "I don't believe you."

"Told you." Lichen sniffed. "It's true though. Watch."

Streamfur watched the gray cat drop all the rabbits and start eating one. When he was finished with the first one, barking started.

"We're fine over here." Lichen assured. An door opened in the side of the hut and a short, but sturdy dog came running out. Streamfur stiffened, it looked like Max was going to get torn apart. Instead, the tom rubbed against the brown and black dog, then sat down and continued eating his rabbit. The dog dug into his first rabbit and Streamfur felt like the world had turned upside down. They sat and watched the two finish their rabbits.

"How is that even possible?" Streamfur whispered. Lichen shrugged. "I have no idea. They can't even talk to each other. It's like they just know what the other one is thinking. Also, don't go over there. If Max doesn't catch you, the other dog will. There's a little black one that even Max runs from. But, don't think that this is the only insane thing about him."

"There can't even be more."

"Yep." Lichen chuckled. "There was a mother fox that kept her kits underneath a storage building. One day she left and Max sat in front of the opening to the building, blocking the kits. When she came back, she had no idea what to do. He just has this air of confidence about him that I think other animals can sense."

"You're mooning over him." Streamfur meowed, her whiskers twitching. Lichen flattened her ears. "Maybe."

"How long have you know him?" Streamfur asked. Her new friend shrugged. "I've never had a one-on-one conversation with him, but I've been living here for about six seasons. Max has been living here for too many to count. He's the oldest cat here, but it's like he can't die. Did you know that he was locked in a storage building for an entire moon? He had no food or water for that entire time, and now he's fine."

_This is really weird,_ Streamfur thought to herself. _No cat could have actually done all that._

**Heya! Sorry that I kind of made Max seem invincible, but all the things that Lichen said happened actually did. He's best friends with my dog Harley, my dad accidentally left him in our storage shed for a month, he's about 13 years old, I watched him face off a mother fox one night, and he kills baby rabbits like that. What I wrote happened between him and Lichen actually did. I named my neighbor's cat Lichen and the other one's actual name is Jenna. Sorry if I'm rambling, but he's super awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

"When can I go back to my Clan?" Streamfur asked. "It's been a half-moon now. I feel fine."

"Our owners are going to take you back to the vet for a checkup once it's been a full moon." Lichen replied. "It's going to be fine if you stay for one more half-moon."

Streamfur shook her head. "No it's not. My kits are growing up without a mother, my apprentice has probably been put back a couple training sessions, and my mate is worried about me, they probably all think I'm dead."

Lichen licked Streamfur's side gently. "It is going to be fine. You have to believe that. Our owners just want the best for you."

"They're your owners, not mine." Streamfur burst. "I'm not a kittypet like you. I belong outside living with my Clan."

"A Clan that you were willing t o leave for a tom that you hardly knew." Lichen snapped bitterly. "I'm not just a kittypet. I'm your friend, or at least I thought I was."

Streamfur sniffed and jumped onto the fence. She looked around and jumped down, all the while watching for any prey or enemies. The twolegs had been feeding her medicine and mushy cat food, and she was getting sick of it. Jenna didn't mind it, but Lichen refused to eat it, and the black she-cat always made sure she caught enough for Streamfur and herself. Streamfur sighed a little. That she-cat was the closest thing she had to a friend, she was even nicer than those in Riverclan.

"Hey." Came a rough growl. Streamfur's hackles raised and she unsheathed her claws. Across the dirt Thunderpath was Max. The gray tom sat, looking as arrogant as any cat Streamfur had seen.

"What?" She asked, a little worried.

"Come here."

Streamfur padded over, still wary of the tom. She sat in front of him and he got to his paws. He circled her sniffing her.

"What are you doing?" Streamfur laughed nervously.

"Just trying to scope out my competition. You don't seem like much." Max answered, sounding even more arrogant.

"You've been to the cutter. You're hardly a tom." The Riverclan she-cat snarled. Max blinked, obviously shocked. His mouth opened and closed, but he had no smart reply.

"Yeah." Streamfur meowed, her eyes glowing with satisfaction. She sat unmoving, basking in it. A sharp pain in her side made her gasp with pain. Max was on his paws, blood coming from his right front one. "I am the leader here. You're a mangy Clan cat. Lichen and Jenna know that I'm in charge and they don't challenged me. You're challenging me just by being here."

"I don't want to be here." Streamfur meowed, trying to stay on his good side. "I'm just waiting to heal so I can go back to my kits and my mate."

Max growled a little and swiped at the air angrily. "Go away. I don't even know why I called you over."

Streamfur backed away slowly and ran back to Lichen's territory. Now that she'd met Max, she knew why the other cats feared him. How could Lichen want to be with him? She sat and started licking her new wound. It was deeper than she'd expected and would set her back on how quickly she'd heal.

"What happened?" Someone asked, worried. Streamfur looked up and saw Jenna sitting on the fence. The tortoiseshell jumped off and ran over to her new friend.

"Oh it's nothing." Streamfur reassured. Jenna sniffed her side and bounced back a little. "Yikes! That smells like Max. Did you meet him?"

Streamfur nodded. "Yes, and now I believe that I'm not the toughest cat around here."

Jenna laughed a little. "Didn't Lichen warn you?"

The blue-gray she-cat nodded again. "She did, but I didn't really believe her. I was angry with her so I wasn't really thinking straight."

A grumbling noise came from through a line of trees.

"Our owners are home!" Jenna gasped. "I have to get inside." She turned and leaped back onto the fence, disappearing into the yard. The sun began to set and Streamfur slunk into the tree-line. She needed some good food before the twolegs fed her that nasty cat food. A rabbit hole appeared and Streamfur looked around. She wanted to try what she'd seen Max do the other day, but she didn't want to fail miserably in front of any cat. She stuck her paw into the hole and felt a slight movement inside. She hooked her claws around some fur and pulled a small rabbit out. She bit it quickly and saw a big rabbit coming at her. She dodged it and reached in, only to find plain dirt. There were no other babies. She picked up her miserable little kill and trudged back to the fence. She heard a snickering and jumped onto the fence. It had to have been Max. She hadn't been as careful as she thought. Streamfur ate her little rabbit and waited for the twolegs. The female one came out of the door and made a strange noise. She touched Streamfur's scratch and picked her up immediately. The twoleg took her indoors and set her into a padded square. Jenna padded up to the Clan cat and made a strange face. "What are you doing here?"

Streamfur rolled her eyes. "The twoleg thinks I can't help myself. What should I do in here?"

"Stay still." Jenna assured. "Don't ruin anything. I'll get in trouble if you do."

Streamfur nodded and set her head down. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
